


Beg For Me

by AWeekendInMay



Series: Birthday!Michael [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dom!Luke, M/M, Muke af, Muke is real, and then he smells like luke too, bottom!Michael, but also fluffy!luke, luke is jealous, michael is sore, michael smells like calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWeekendInMay/pseuds/AWeekendInMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You smell like Calum. I heard you two last night Michael. You know the only reason he bought you that damned plug is because he wanted to fuck you, has for a while.” Luke's voice was low and rough in Michael's ear, his hot breath washing over Michael's skin.</p><p>Michael’s heart dropped to his toes and he struggled, but Luke only pressed him harder against the wall. “Please Luke, you can’t tell anyone, please.”</p><p>Luke chuckled lowly, his hand sliding down to grip Michael’s hips and turning Michael around so that the were standing chest to chest, not an inch between them. “You sound good when you beg Mike. You know, Cal isn’t the only one who’s wanted to fuck you for a while.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg For Me

Michael woke to the scent of bacon drifting down the hall through the crack in his bedroom door. He sat up and winced at the uncomfortable soreness that spread through him. A grin spread over his face as he remember how he had gotten that soreness. He stretched gently, taking account of all the places that ached, then made his way to the shower. 

Steam filled the bathroom as Michael stepped under the burning hot water. He let out a sigh as the water rushed over his body, easing some of his aches. He stood directly beneath the spray and grabbed blindly for his body wash, accidentally grabbing Calum’s instead. With a shrug he squirted some into his palm and started to lather up his body. As the scent of Calum filled the air and he ran his hands over his body, his dick gave a twitch and thoughts of last night filled his mind. 

He groaned softly, remembering the way Calum had kissed him everywhere, made him feel so good. He couldn’t stop his own hand from wrapping around his hardening cock. He started to stroke himself, bracing his free arm on the shower wall as he stroked himself faster. Be had to bite his lip hard to keep from screaming out Calum’s name when he came. 

Michael quickly washed off and stepped out of the shower. He toweled off, running his fingers through his damp hair and pulling on a pair of sweat pants, letting them hang low on his hips. He wandered down the hall and into the kitchen, unable to stop the feelings that spread through him at the sight of his three favorite people fighting over a spatula. Calum was the first to notice him standing there, smirking at him and letting his eyes roam over Michael’s body appreciatively. “Good morning birthday boy.” 

Luke and Ashton looked over and smiles covered their faces. The next thing Michael knew he was in the middle of a big group hug, Luke and Cal pressed closely to his sides and Ash to his front. The curly haired boys smile was brighter than the sun outside. “We made you breakfast but uh, its a little burnt.” Ash said, his grin turning sheepish. 

Michael couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of all three of them trying to make breakfast. He took a seat at the table and they brought him a plate, refusing to let him even lift a finger. Michael was careful to keep the grimace off of his face as he stuffed his mouth with burnt waffles and way too crispy bacon. If you had asked him, he would say it was the best meal he had ever eaten, because his band made it for him. They could have called for room service, or had one of their security team go pick something up. But no, they had taken the time to make him breakfast on their own. He loved it, he loved them. 

After breakfast that everyone managed to choke down, Ashton and Cal left for the gym and Michael headed to the living room, content to game away his birthday. He was halfway down the hall when he was suddenly forced against the wall, his cheek pressing against the wallpaper. 

“You smell like Calum.” Luke’s voice was rough and low in Michael’s ear, his hot breath washing over Michael’s skin.

“Yeah I used his soap, Luke what the fuck are you doing?” Michael turned his head further so he could look back at Luke. The taller boy was staring at Michael intently, his baby blue eyes looking darker than usual. “You sure that’s all? I heard you two last night Michael. You know the only reason he bought you that damned plug is because he wanted to fuck you, has for a while.”

Michael’s heart dropped to his toes and he struggled, but Luke only pressed him harder against the wall. “Please Luke, you can’t tell anyone, please.”

Luke chuckled lowly, his hand sliding down to grip Michael’s hips and turning Michael around so that the were standing chest to chest, not an inch between them. “You sound good when you beg Mike. You know, Cal isn’t the only one who’s wanted to fuck you for a while.”

Michael’s mouth went dry, the world going silent around him. He couldn’t have heard Luke right. He was still asleep. This was all some fucked up dream. “W-what? Luke what are you talking about?” 

Luke shook his head, leaning closer so that his forehead rested against Michael’s. “You don’t even fucking realize how sexy you are. How many people want to pound that pretty ass. I want you Michael, tell me I can have you.”

Michael couldn’t speak, couldn’t even breathe. There was no way this was happening. No way sweet caring Luke, the Luke that doesn’t mind being woken up at 3am to help Mikey dye his hair, would be whispering these dirty fucking things to him. But Michael’s hardening cock begged to differ. 

Luke felt it too, a devious grin spreading over his face as he rocked his hips down against Michael’s. “It’s okay to want both of us Mikey, we both want you. Cal can give you the sweet and the loving. Me? I can give you so much more. Cal took you to heaven but I could take you to hell and back. And you would like it, you would fucking love it. You would look so pretty for me, on all fours, ass in the air waiting to be reddened by my hand. Doesn’t that sound nice, kitten?”

The entire time Luke was talking he was rocking his hips in a steady rhythm against Michael’s growing bulge, pushing Michael close and closer to the edge. But that last word sent Michael diving face first off the cliff. He let out a whimper and pulled Luke closer, pushing his hips up harder to get more friction. He needed more. “Please Lukey, oh god please fuck me.” 

Luke let out a low growl, sliding his hands behind Michael’s thighs and lifting him up. Mikey wrapped his legs around Luke’s waist as Luke carried him to his room. Luke sat down on the bed, pulling Michael closer in his lap so they could rut against each other. Luke buried his face in Michael’s neck, sucking marks there that he knew the other boys would see later. He bit his lip ring hard, sliding his hands into the back of Mikey’s sweats and gripping his ass, helping Michael roll his hips. “Fuck kitten, you’re like my every wet dream come true.”

Luke’s tongue swiped across Michael’s collar bone and Michael was a whimpering mess, his hands clutching Luke’s shirt as he frantically writhed against Luke. “Shh, kitten, I got you. I’ll take good care of you sweetheart.” Luke placed Michael on the bed, pushing him up on his knees and pulling his sweat pants down around his thighs. Michael let out a squeal when the first smack landed across his ass, his pale skin reddening immediately. Luke let out a moan, his fingers trailing over the tingling skin and then down over Michael’s hole. “Still open from Cal huh kitten? My dick is bigger than that plug, gonna fill you up so fucking good.” Luke rained smack after smack onto Michael’s ass, loving the way his hands left faint outlines.

Moans flew from Michael at the feeling of a wet tongue lapping over his hole. Luke spread his cheeks wider, licking over Michael’s hole, tongue pressing in slightly. He continued to lick, his hands going down to undo his belt and pants. Michael let out a moan at the sound of Luke’s zipper being drawn down. “Please, please, please please, fuckkk.”

Luke roughly pushed two fingers into Michael’s hole, curling them in a way that had Michael almost sobbing. “You were fucking made to beg for it, kitten. Made to beg for me. Gonna fuck you now.”

Luke withdrew his fingers from Mikey, wrapping them on the bed sheets before leaning over to pull some lube and a condom from the bedside table. He slid on the condom and coated his throbbing cock with some lube, watching Michael the entire time. He flipped Michael over on his back, settling between his milky white thighs. “Wanna watch those pretty eyes while I fuck you.”

Michael nodded, wrapping his legs around Luke’s waist and clutching the sheets with his hands. Luke slowly pressed inside of him and Michael’s eyes almost rolled back into his head. The sting was still there, and Michael knew he would be so damn sore after this, but he felt so full of Luke he almost came right then. 

Luke started to fuck into him, arms braced on either side of Michael’s head, their eyes locked in a heated gaze. Luke dropped his head and licked over Michael’s nipples, causing Michael to moan his name. Luke bit at one of them, fucking faster into Michael, and his precious kitten’s claws came out. As Luke fucked harder into Michael, Michael raked his nails down Luke’s back, leaving angry red lines and tiny blood spots.

Luke moaned, pulling Michael’s legs up higher around him and smacking his ass again. He shifted his hips and grinned when Michael’s legs began to quiver. Luke hit Michael’s prostate over and over with each thrust, throwing his head back at the way Mikey’s hole clenched hot and tight around his cock. “Fuck yes kitten, so tight, so good. Gonna come for me Mikey? I’m gonna come for you baby. Let you lick it all up just like the kitten you are.”

Luke’s words sent Michael over the edge and he came untouched all over his stomach, his nails digging harder into Luke’s back. The bite of pain had Luke following right after, pulling out quickly and crawling up Michael’s body, yanking off the condom and coming over the boys face. Michael’s little pink tongue darted out, licking up the cum on his chin. Luke gathered the rest on his fingers, pushing his cum into Michael’s mouth and moaning at the way his kitten cleaned the cum off his fingers. 

Luke collapsed next to Michael, pulling Michael into his body, cuddling the smaller boy into him. Michael sighed happily and curled closer to Luke, tucking his chin beneath Luke’s head. Luke’s fingers stroked through Michael’s hair, both of their breaths still coming in pants. “I thought you were never the little spoon, kitten.” Luke chuckled and Michael blushed, still not believing that had just happened. 

Luke smiled when Michael whined as Luke pulled away, sitting up and climbing out of bed. “C’mon kitten, lets get you in a hot bath. You’re gonna be sore as fuck if we don’t.” Luke gathered Michael in his arms, holding the red head close to his chest as he made his way toward the bathroom. He sat Mikey on the counter as he ran the water, tossing a bath bomb into the tub because he knew Mikey secretly loved him. He carefully sat Michael into the tub then climbed in behind him, pulling his well fucked kitten against his chest.

Luke pressed his face into the back of Michael’s neck and inhaled deeply, smiling. “Happy birthday kitten. Now you smell like me and Cal.”


End file.
